


Alarms

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alarms are going of in Jack's head, some more stubborn than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarms

Some cartoon is playing. Jack and Mark are sitting on the sofa, snacking on whatever junk food they can find. It's really late, but neither actually knows what time it is, nor do they care.

At one point Mark shifts and starts using Jack's thighs as a pillow. He makes a comment about how Jack's legs are really soft and falls asleep very soon afterward, his breaths deep and soft.

Now Jack has a lap full of a sleeping Mark's head. On the outside, he seems okay, but alarms are going off in his head and he needs to figure out what the fuck is going on. First solution? Shut off thought. Not possible. Second solution? Turn off all alarms. More possible; anything will work.

First alarm: head near crotch. It's fine, Mark's fallen asleep, and although it technically is Netflix and Chill, it's not like that and most likely never will be. Deactivated.

Second alarm: person asleep on body. It's okay, Jack has stayed still before. Besides, it was early in the morning; his body was naturally falling into relaxation mode. Deactivated.

Third alarm: possibility of crush.

Ah.

Now, this alarm has been going off ever since Jack had witnessed Mark and Jack cannot figure out how the everliving fuck to turn it off. All he has been doing for the past few years is pressing the snooze button, procrastinating whatever he had to do to turn off this stupid alarm.

A part of him wants to find out what all the fuss is about, but the bigger part of him wants to press the snooze button again.

Snooze button it is.

Fourth alarm: Mark is waking up, do something. No, he isn't, silly alarm. Deactivated.

Jack looks down at the American's sleeping face and the third alarm reawakens. Now Jack can't even find the snooze button.

Oh well. It was bound to happen someday, Jack supposes.

He starts reviewing the facts as his eyes glance over the pink haired man's face.

Mark is obviously attractive. Anyone could drown in the depth of his dark eyes. His jawline is to die for. His lips look so, so soft. His hair feels like silk.

Oh. Jack's hands seem to have found their way into Mark's cotton candy hair. Jack is about to pull away when Mark shifts, and he freezes in place. Mark's head tries to go toward Jack's hand, and Jack, unsure what to do, starts combing through the soft locks. Mark sighs in contentment through his nose and Jack starts blushing like mad.

Not a good sign. The alarm in Jack's head gets louder.

Okay, personality. Funny. Silly. Dicks.

Jack giggles, remembering the panel at Pax Prime, when Mark was doing that silly jig and singing the silly dick song. Memories were made that day. Like the time when he almost kissed Mark's neck, or the time someone asked for a picture and he and Mark posed a bit... questionably.

Now Jack is blushing. He shakes his head, clearing his mind as much as he can. Mark's personality.

Everywhere at once. Compassionate. Crazy. Caring. Dirty. Jack giggles again.

Loving? Yes.

The alarm gets louder.

Jack realizes he's just gonna have to live with it until it goes away. He looks down at Mark once again.

He's so beautiful. Calm. What's the word? Serene, that's it.

A sudden temptation to kiss him pops up and the third alarm is going mad.

He checks the time to distract himself and finds that it's six in the morning. The cartoon they were watching together is still playing. Mark still looks heavenly, even in the shitty lighting of the flashing TV. Jack delicately reaches over to the remote and turns off the TV, and the room goes silent, the only light being the blue morning tint of the sun under the horizon.

A rush of affection flows over Jack when he notices Mark smiling in his lap. Jack falls asleep with his hand still tangled in Mark's hair, a feeling of home filling his mind.


End file.
